Animal Magnetism
by Reibeast
Summary: Snake is a newcomer to the world of brawl. He feels like an outsider, but finds a kindred spirit, and grows close to him. Very close. Short, fast PWP fic, M/M slash, Falcon/Snake.
1. Chapter 1

First, a disclaimer.

I'm not a writer, and fics aren't my strong point. As such, I will be focusing on my strengths. I'm not good with filler, character building or premise.  
It's short, it's quick, and I don't take a lot of time to build story, and this will be 5 or 6 very short, straight to the point chapters.  
This isn't plot heavy, there isn't a lot of relationship dynamic building, that's just not my style.  
Not many people like my style of writing but, I hope I can please some people.

Also, before I even start, I remind people that this pairing has nothing to do with love so, it's not like they're going to magically fall in love with each other or anything XD

With that being said, I hope you enjoy. =3

***

Chapter one

Mario yawned as he sat in the waiting room. He and his brother Luigi would be fighting in the third match of the night, and the first match of Metaknight vs Ness was taking longer than expected. Thankfully the chairs were comfortable enough to help endure long periods of waiting, and a cinema screen beaming out the match in progress provided entertainment enough.

"So..." The plumber broke the silence, turning to the man across the table to him. "How did-a you end up so nerfed"  
A quick 'crunch' came from the other side, as the plastic coffee cup was crushed in the man's hand. Though his face was partially obscured by his helmet, it was clear he wasn't best pleased by the questions.  
"Some stupid restrictions or something like that... 'Ohh, could you tone it down this time? We have some smash newbies showing up and we want them to have a chance.' Pfft" He waved his hands mockingly as he spoke. The taller of the two men, Captain Falcon, had been among the more powerful fighters in previous tournaments. However, much to his dismay, he had been forced to tone down his attacks for this event.  
"So much of a chance in fact, that they decided to put them on the top teir. Yep, that's fair." He continued.  
Mario was suddenly regretting asking at all, as Falcon continued to talk.  
"You, uh... You're a bit upset by it huh?" Mario asked. The Captain suddenly fell silent for a moment, a smile breaking across his face.  
"Not at all, why do you ask"  
For a while, Mario just stared at Falcon, bewildered. It seemed interrupting the Captain's train of thought mid-tirade had snapped him completely out of it, as the other man just continued to smile at him.  
"Okay then." Mario blinked., deciding not to probe further and risk another of the Captain's rants. Falcon usually kept himself to himself, but when he got passionate about something, he would persue it ruthlessly.

The sound of a high-pitched scream played over the speakers as the screen went black. With a swift strike, Metaknight quickly dispatched Ness, securing his victory for the round. As the match ended, the screen then switched to a waiting animation, advertising the next match as a Red vs Blue team stock match, featuring tiny, pixel-like representations of each combatant.  
"Well then, I have a match to get to." Falcon rose from his seat, turning to leave for the tournament room. Mario gave a parting wave, which Falcon returned, looking back as he left, before suddenly disappearing out of view.  
"Agh, what the hell?" Falcon tripped, hitting the floor. "Who the hell put this box here"  
"Not again..." Mario rolled his eyes, pulling his cap down over his eyes, deciding to sleep through the next match.  
"Damn thing!" He yelled, giving a swift kick to the side of the box, crumpling it.  
"Ow!" The box exclaimed, causing Falcon to jump slightly.  
"Well that's not normal." He muttered, looking up to Mario who was now quite clearly not listening. He gave it another little kick, shifting it slightly, but this time it remained entirely silent. The Captain shrugged and turned to leave.

***

"What the hell, again?" Falcon barked, as he turned to find that box once again in his way, this time in the middle of a battle. Tossing the box aside to reveal Snake, he reached down to grab one of the straps of his harness, and pulled Snake up to his level. "I've got my eye on you." He smirked.  
"Yeah? Well I'd recommend using both." Snake pulled free from Falcon's grip, looking past him to something behind.  
The Captain's smirk quickly changed to a snarl. Following Snake's gaze, he quickly ducked back, turning around just in time to avoid an arrow approaching on his left side. "Goddamn elf!" He yelled, shoving Snake to the ground. 'Where the hell did he come from?' He thought, making his way across the stage. Link fired another arrow, which the Captain dodged easily, before attempting to make his escape. But it was too late, Falcon leapt up to the platform to meet Link, and quickly grabbed hold of the Hylian's shoulders. With a swift, forceful movement, he sent Link flying from the stage. "YES!"

With one of his opponents take care of, Falcon then turned his attention back to his original target. Snake seemed a little dazed while recovering, so Falcon took it as his opportnity to sneak up on him. Just as the Captain moved in to grab Snake, he was evaded quickly, Snake ducking behind him and rolling away.  
"Oh please." Snake raised an eyebrow. "I'm a master of stealth. You'd have to do better if you want to sne-..."

*Zjoooppp - ping*

And in that moment, Snake suddenly disappeared into the open mouth of Kirby.  
The swollen ball waddled for a moment, before poofing into a mini, blue, spherical replica of Snake, leaving the confused original sat behind him, a bewildered and disgusted look on his face. "Did I just get shit out of a Kirby"  
"Ha!" Falcon laughed, for a moment, costing him a few precious seconds. Had he acted earlier, he may just have managed to land his attack, as he ran forwards moments too late, preparing a Falcon punch.  
Snake was able to regain himself just as the Captain approached, managing to step aside in time, leading Falcon to trip over Kirby. Falcon's signature move was a devastating attack, but only had a small window of opportunity. It would be difficult to land that on his opponent, especially one as resourceful as Snake.  
Kirby puffed up, attempting to look a little more threatening, if it were possible for a small, cute puffball to look threatening at all. Pulling out a grenade which Snake's form enabled him to use, he ran towards his opponent, who promply placed C4 between the ball's eyes.  
"Piyo?" Kirby questioned, skidding to a halt.  
"Bye bye." Snake smirked, hitting the detonator and sending Kirby out of the stage.  
With Kirby gone, Snake was able to focus on taking out the Captain, and he didn't have long before he regained his footing. Acting quickly, Snake darted in, grabbing Falcon from behind. "So, you think that's funny, huh?" He growled, twisting his arms around Falcon's neck. "Well, maybe this will be more amusing."

"5!" A booming voice echoed throughout the stage.

"What the?" Snake flinched, looking up towards he sky.

"4!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Falcon broke free from Snake's grip, twisting round to face him.

"3!"

The Captain growled, clenching his fist and shifting his weight back.  
"Falcon"  
"Fuck..." Snake mumbled, barely having time to prepare a counterattack.

"2!"

"Punch!" Falcon yelled, striking Snake full force.

"1!"

Snake flew from the stage, leaving Falcon a moment to enjoy is victory. He turned to watch as Snake disappeared, marking his defeat with a salute. "Show me yo-..."

"Time"

As the contest ended, Snake's final farewell hit the Captain. One last grenade exploding at his feet.

***

"Aww. Crap." Falcon yelled, shaking his leg where he took the blast from the grenade. Luckily the attack was converted to non-leathal damage, but even so, it still stung like hell.  
Appearing back in the main room as the stage shifted away, he rejoined the other combatants. An overjoyed Kirby faded from blue to his natural pink, leaping up exitedly to be caught by Falcon.  
"Yaii!" He chirruped happily, hugging the Captain.  
"Woah, easy there little guy." Falcon smiled, placing the ball back down beside him with a pat on the head, watching as he skipped away triumphantly.  
The opposing team however, weren't quite as elated by their defeat. Falcon smirked as he turned to Snake. "Top teir, my ass..." He laughed.  
"Nice victory, Captain." Snake nodded. "Oh and... Smooth finish too." He folded his arms, a smug smile crossing his face"  
"Hmph." Falcon frowned. "Yeah, nice cheap shot there. Didn't take you for a sore loser, Snake"  
"Puh-leese..." Snake drawled. "That was the most obvious attack I made all match." Which was true. Snake made a point of throwing that grenade directly infront of Falcon. Granted it was off centre, but it was certainly within eyeshot, and easily avoidable.  
"Well, I wasn't focusing, ok? The match was over, I dropped my guard"  
"Dropped your guard or not, you'd have to be blind to miss that"  
Falcon didn't reply. The part of his face that was visible seemed to make it clear he had no intention of continuing the discussion. He strode forward purposefully, bumping shoulders with Snake as he passed.  
"Hey!" Snake snapped back, turning to follow Falcon as he left. "I'm not done with you. Don't walk away." He growled.  
He truly wasn't expecting to be defeated, thinking he'd gained enough information to be able to outperform Falcon. As he brooded to himself, he suddenly noticed Link staring at him, a quizzical look on his face.  
"Oh, shut up!" He barked, spinning on his heels to march away from him, and back off to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

Snake groaned as he pushed open the door to his room. He decided not to stick around for the night's final match and headed straight back to the room and maybe try and figure out why the tactics for his match seemed to fail so badly.  
He sighed deeply, undoing the clasp on his harness and slipping it over his shoulders, pulling the straps down from his legs and simply kicking it aside.  
"Where the hell did that go wrong?" He said aloud to himself, slumping down upon his bed. "I've studied everything about my opponents."  
Snake reached across to the cupboard beside his bed, digging around in the drawer for the files he'd brought along.  
'Falcon wasn't even listed as a high threat.' He thought to himself. His tactics seemed predictable and that signature move of his was slow and easily avoidable.  
Snake rubbed his side with a grimace. 'So how come I still got caught by it?' He tossed aside his notes and lay back onto his bed, tucking a pillow under his left side. Reduced damage or not, Falcon punches hurt.

'Where did I go wrong?' He thought, staring up to the ceiling.  
Ok, so there was more to the Captain than his information stated. F-Zero racer, yeah, everyone knew about that.  
'Where did he get the title 'Captain' anyway?' Snake suddenly realised, rolling over to grab the file again, frantically searching through the pages. 'Didn't Otacon say something about him being a bounty hunter?' All he found was the same extensive resume on the moveset, which seemed now outdated. No trace of information about Falcon's apparant alternate profession.  
'I guess that WOULD make sense.' Snake shrugged, turning to look at the TV. 'Wonder if I could find a replay of that match...'

After a little experimentaton with the buttons, Snake was able to find the menu for replaying the day's matches, all listed under the 'exhibition' segment. He could at least be thankful that his defeat wouldn't be counted against his actual tournament score. Selecting the match from only moments ago, he lay back again, resting his hands behind his head as he stared at the tv.  
'He's more than just a racer...' He thought idly as he watched his rival upon the screen. 'That's pretty clear. A racer doesn't need a build like that.'  
Falcon was a powerhouse, that's for sure. That physique was perfectly honed for combat, but his tactics were so basic, so straightforward. Snake should have been able to beat him.  
His athletisism had caught him off guard. Falcon was certainly bigger than Snake muscularly, and as a result was much heavier, and yet he seemed to share an acrobatic proficiency on par with his own. Perhaps it was as simple as that. He had underestimated the man's agility, setting himself up for a fall from the start.

"Wait a second!" Snake shot up, wincing a little as he felt the twinge in his side. He grabbed the remote, winding the match back a little. "How did he not see Link there?"  
He moved in closer, keeping his eye intently on Falcon. The Captain threw aside his box and grabbed his harness, yes. He remembered that. But looking past that, the moment where Link appeared, he ran straight past Falcon, barely feet away from him, and the Captain didn't even flinch.  
'He didn't see my grenade either. How could he miss that?'

The match ended, and Snake once again caught a glimpse of the grenade clattering at Falcon's feet. Something was definately amiss. Anyone could have caught that.  
There must be something, some flaw, some chink in Falcon's armour that would allow Snake to get the upper hand when they next met in battle.  
Tossing the remote aside, Snake thought it was time to go back to what he knew best, a little bit of stealth to get as much information about Falcon as he could.  
Of course, getting inside the Captain's room wouldn't be easy. But then, these things never were. 


	3. Chapter 3

Getting a casual, non-suspicious look at the room plan wasn't exactly the easiest task in the world, or the most normal.  
Being surrounded by a number of talking mushrooms was really beginning to make Snake question his sanity.  
But then again, so far during this tournament he had already met elves, talking foxes, and what could only be described as a pink gumball. It seemed rather ironic that sentient mushrooms were where Snake's tolerance for weird seemed to draw the line.

He paced along the corridors, looking at the crudely marked doors, comparing the room plan with each one as he passed.  
It was a little interesting to think how each of the residents might spend time in their rooms when not in combat. Although it did seem ludicrous that Pikachu would need an entire room to himself. What use would a rat have for an entire, fully furnished room? Could a Pikachu even open a door by itself? If it took a bath, would it shock itself?  
That was a train of thought Snake really didn't wish to follow.  
He shook out of his daydream just quickly enough to notice a cart stationed infront of one of the doors. Checking the room plan, Snake shook his head in disbelief. It was indeed Falcon's room.  
"This is way more cliche than anything I've ever done."  
The bellhop, another of those weird, mushroomy people, was collecting something from another room. This was his chance.  
He quickly dashed across the corridor, dropping to his knees beside the cart. He quickly looked over to make sure the bellhop was still occupied before crawling beneath the covering.  
Underneath the tablecloth was a small gap, where he had a slight view of the outside world. He could see the small feet of the mushroom fellow approaching the cart, hearing a knock at the door a moment later. He heard footsteps approaching from within the room and saw the bottom of the door swing open, a pair of bare, damp feet stepping forwards.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt Captain..." A nasal voice addressed the figure in the doorway. "You, uh... You shower in your helmet?"  
Falcon gave no verbal response, simply an indignant 'hmph' as he pulled the cart inside. Snake quickly grabbed onto the side of the cart to avoid falling out.  
"The food's quite hot." The bellhop went on. "So, it wont go cold if you're showering."  
"Is that all?" Falcon replied, pushing the cart against the wall, again forcing Snake to hold onto the inside as his back hit the wall. He lowered himself down to look under the tablecloth, catching sight of Falcon closing the door as the bellhop left. The Captain, wrapped in a towel, removed his helmet, which Snake presumed he'd quickly donned to hide his identity.  
Falcon moved through the door at the back of the room, returning to his shower. The water would have been enough to cover the sound of his footsteps. It was the perfect opportunity for Snake to take a look around and gather information.

Snake slowly crawled out from beneath the cart, standing back to full height and looking around the room. It was suprisingly bare, almost entirely empty.  
He'd seen some of the other rooms, how they'd been decorated to match the tastes of the occupants. Red had his room decorated with some 'artsy' pokemon posters, Lucas' room was covered with old, worn photographs of his loved ones, which wasn't at all surprising given his history. Hell, even Pikachu had a stash of accessories, including his own bandana. Snake had to admire the rat's sense of style.  
But Falcon's room was empty of such trinkets. No photos, no decorations... Not even any racing trophies he seemed so fond of talking about.  
Snake looked down at the cart, thinking how he'd never seen Falcon join the rest of the residents during meal time. He'd always had a meal brought to his room. In fact, it was likely no-one had actually seen him outside of combat.  
It was quite clear that outside of his racer persona, Falcon was a private person. This would make gathering information on him rather difficult.

Snake had no idea what he was hoping to find. Most people don't usually keep word for word notes on their strategies and their flaws in convenient places.  
Sure, a few drawers had flyers for the tournament, a roster of fighters and a list of stages. Each with some interesting personal notes written by Falcon himself, but they was nothing to reveal any definate weaknesses.  
Snake folded his arms across his chest, sighing in defeat. There was nothing here.  
Well, nothing besides the Captain's outfit, set out and hung on the wardrobe door. "Hmm..." Snake mused curiously. Walking across the room, scooching between the wardrobe and the end of the bed, accidentally brushing Falcon's scarf off the hanger which held his clothes.  
Beside the wardrobe, the Captain's helmet rested atop a chest of drawers. Snake reached out, taking the helmet into his hand and examining it carefully. "I wonder if there's anything to this thing..." Turning it around in his hands, he held it up to the light and looked into the visor. As the light came through, it was possible to see some kind of display on the visor. Almost like some sort of scanner readout. He stared for a while, squinting his eyes to try and make it out, but the writing was in some strange, symbol alphabet that he wasn't familiar with.

Snake froze.  
He suddenly realised that the sound of running water had stopped. A long, loud sqeak sounded as the shower door opened and Snake reacted straight away.  
He placed the helmet back down and dashed away. The door was too far, he wouldn't make it. He heard the shower door slam as he dropped to the floor.  
Moving quickly, Snake was able to roll under the bed just as he saw Falcon's feet move across the room.  
'He didn't see me, right?' He thought to himself. 'No, he couldn't have.'  
He dropped his head, forehead meeting the ground. Looks like he'd be stuck here for tonight. 


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh boy...' Snake thought as Falcon's towel dropped beside him. It couldn't be known for sure, but he was probably blushing a little. Very uncharacteristic for him, but even he had to succomb to embarassment now and then, and such close proximity to a naked stranger would certainly do it.  
Snake sighed silently, resting his chin in his folded arms as he waited for the Captain to, hopefully, fall asleep. He could then sneak out afterwards, so long as he didn't disturb the cart, he could...  
'Dammit...' He thought. Falcon had called for a meal. So he likely wouldn't be getting out of there any time soon.  
He watched as Falcon's legs passed by again, his feet were still bare, but he was now clothed.  
Snake definately wasn't going anywhere.

"Hmm?" Falcon fastened his jacket, a little confused that his scarf wasn't layed out with the rest of his clothes. "Where did that go?" He placed the hanger aside, adjusting his helmet to push up the visor before putting it on. "Ah, there it is."  
'Crap!' Snake panicked, noticing the scarf sitting on the floor beside the bed, very near to where he was. He quickly crawled backwards, huddling up as far back as he could, hoping that Falcon didn't see him as he bent down to pick up the scarf.  
A yellow glove came into view, quickly picking up the scarf and disappearing, the Captain's feet pacing away from the bed.  
Snake steadied his breath for a moment, sure that he'd evaded Falcon, and was again safe.  
That was, until he heard the door lock. He could have sworn that for a second his heart had stopped as he heard the next words.

"I know you're there, I can hear you breathing."  
Snake instinctively held his breath. Falcon had to be bluffing. He couldn't have noticed him... Could he?  
"It's ok, I've got all night here." His voice came again, followed by the dragging of a chair, and the clattering of metal as the lid was lifted away from the meal on the cart.  
"Aww crap..." Snake mumbled to himself. "Alright, fine... I'm coming out." He crawled from beneath the bed, standing up to see Falcon sitting nearby, facing away from him, perched beside the cart and eating the meal provided. An awkward silence filled the room.  
"I love steak." He mumbled through a full mouth, pausing to swallow his food. "Heh... I can't believe that actually worked."  
"How did you know I was there?"  
"Come on Snake, you know how it is, right?" He took another mouthful. "You pick up a few tricks." He turned round to face Snake, the visor pulled back down over his eyes. "I could hear your breathing, for one. My scarf was another, being on the floor. I'd never be so careless." He smiled.  
"You really picked up on all this?" Snake cautiously sat down upon the bed.  
"Well yeah, but it was mainly that the display on my visor was left on."  
"Normally I'd have taken care of something like that."  
"Of course you would." Falcon shifted his chair around so that he was now sitting parallel to the bed. He picked up the plate and held it towards Snake. "Steak?" He offered.  
"You. Uhh... What?"  
"You can't have eaten already. Not with how long they take to bring these things out."  
"I'll pass, thanks." Snake waved a hand in dismissal, refusing the offering.

"So, what brings you in here?" Falcon's tone was more stern as he finished his meal.  
"Would you believe, I wanted to find out more about you." Snake shrugged, leaning back a little.  
"Everyone always does. They always seem to think I just need someone to talk to."  
'Not quite what I meant...' Snake thought, but decided to play along. "And, you don't... Right?"  
"Well... I don't want to." Falcon rose from his seat. "There's a reason I don't socialise."  
"I suppose I should admit, I wasn't here to socalise." Snake watched Falcon as he paced across the room, turning his back to him.  
"No, I doubted that you were. You don't seem the type yourself." He crossed his arms. "It's not for the best I make too many friends."  
"But you seem like such a warm guy. What with all the keepsakes of friends and family." Snake stated sarcastically.  
Falcon didn't reply, but his shoulders seemed to tense up.  
"What...?" Snake went on. "Sore spot?"  
"I don't have any!" Falcon snapped, whirling around to face Snake. "Get out." He sighed, more softly.  
"Oh come on..." Snake rolled his eyes. "It was just a joke."  
"I was getting ready to leave. I don't stay here at nights. I don't want to be near anyone."  
"What? How can you possibly leave this place each night, and get back here for the next-..."  
"You haven't seen me race have you?" Falcon smirked slightly.  
"I didn't mean for speed. Are you really that distant you have to completely separate yourself from everyone around you?"  
"Why don't you tell me all about that Snake?" Falcon growled, his patience wearing thin.  
"Don't think that just because you've heard a few stories, that you know what I'm really like." Snake replied sternly. "Even I need people, Falcon."  
"Well maybe I don't, ok?" The Captain's arms dropped to his side, his tone now more sad than it was angry. "Maybe I lost the people I cared about."  
"Look, I've had people I care about die too, it's not-..."  
"I don't mean death Snake, it's..." Falcon sighed. "I don't remember them. Their names, their faces... If any of them even exsisted."  
"You... Forgot your family?"  
"I can't remember anything before 8 years ago. The reason I'm such a mysterious figure, how I have no historical records, how everyone wants to know everything about me? It's because none of it exsists."

For a while, neither of them moved and no-one dared speak. Falcon didn't seem keen to divulge any more information and Snake wasn't sure how to proceed.  
He leaned back on the bed, looking over to the Captain, who leaned against the opposite wall, arms folded loosely as he gazed over at the window.  
Surely it would have been rude to just leave without saying anything. Normally, Snake wouldn't care so much, but there was something different about Falcon. He could see himself in him.  
"I... I've been though a lot in my time." Snake finally broke the silence. "But, I couldn't imagine anything like that. To literally lose everything."  
Falcon remained silent, his expression difficult to read with his face obscured as it was.  
"So, that's why you distance youself." He continued, rising up from his spot on the bed. "Because you know how it feels to have lost your entire life, and you don't want to go through that again."  
"I hurt people." Falcon stated matter-of-factly, turning to face Snake. "You know how it is. Anyone who gets close to you is in danger. So why not spare them the pain, and not give them the opportunity to get close?"  
"Because sometimes, it just might hurt more to never have the chance." Snake cautiously approached Falcon, walking slowly towards him.  
"Well..." Falcon stuttered, suddenly nervous of Snake's closeness. "Well maybe I'm scared." He shrugged. "Of getting hurt, or hurting someone."  
"I promise you..." Snake carefully placed his hand on Falcon's face, feeling as he flinched slightly at his touch. "You won't hurt me."  
"Snake?" He questioned softly, his hands dropping to his sides. Snake grabbed hold of Falcon's scarf, pausing for a moment to search for any sign of resistance. Falcon was all too compliant as Snake pulled him forward, their lips meeting in a kiss.

It didn't take long for things to go further, as Falcon's arm wrapped around Snake, pulling him close.  
As they embraced, Snake reached up, hooking his hand underneath Falcon's helmet and pulling it away. Falcon seemed surprised slightly, pulling away from the kiss, almost appearing reluctant to continue. Snake paused for a moment, simply to look at the Captain, for the first time able to look upon the man's face.  
Even without his helmet obscuring his face, it was difficult to read his expression.  
He was a handsome individual. Not spectacular by any means, perhaps even a little plain looking with short brown hair, just long enough to hang over his blue eyes. Well, one of them was blue anyway, the left eye appeared whited out, and judging by the scar on his eyebrow above it had most likely been lost.  
"You're staring..." Falcon finally spoke, disturbing Snake from his appraisal.  
"What?"  
"My eye, you were staring." He sighed, reaching out to take the helmet from Snake's hand. "It usually kills the mood."  
Snake pulled his arm back, evading Falcon's attempts to grab him. He placed his hand on Falcon's left cheek, running his thumb across the scar on his eyebrow. "Oh, would you quite whining?" He smirked, causing Falcon to laugh nervously. "Have you... Ever kissed anyone before?" Snake asked curiously.  
"I... I don't know." Falcon shrugged.  
"Have you ever... Been further?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Do you want to change that?"  
"I..." Falcon paused, searching Snake's face for signs of ill intent. "I would like to..."  
Snake took that as his cue, and didn't waste a moment as he began removing the Captain's outfit.

"Oh, by the way..." Falcon questioned as they began to disrobe. "You don't have anything in those handy little pockets do you for... Well, you know."  
"Hmm?" Snake questioned, idly kicking his boots aside. "Oh you mean like, for lubricant?" He laughed softly. "Well, I have something. Not it's original intended purpose but, it's perfectly safe."  
"Oh good, that should make things easier for both of us." Falcon smiled. "I might not have done this before but, I'm pretty sure we don't have self-lubricating asses."  
"You... Say such beautiful things." Snake smirked, continuing to disrobe, until both of them lay together almost entirely unclothed, locked in an embrace. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"  
"No... Do you?"  
"Umm, not really."

"Look, don't worry about it." Snake spoke softly, rolling onto his back. "No-one really knows how to do this stuff... Just, improvise."  
Falcon shifted onto his side, resting on his arm to lean in slightly towards Snake. "I know... I guess I'm just a little nervous."  
"You don't need to be..." Snake placed his hand on Falcon's cheek reassuringly. "After all, you are the great Captain Falcon."  
"Hm... Trying to appeal to my ego, huh?" Falcon chuckled slightly, a smile slowly crossing his face.  
Curling his hand around the back of the larger man's head, Snake pulled Falcon closer, their lips lightly brushing against each other's.  
Though Falcon was reluctant at first, but soon he parted his lips and locked them around Snake s, slowly probing his tongue within the other man s mouth as they shared a deep passionate kiss.  
Falcon bit gently at his partner s lip, possessively trying to keep hold as Snake slowly pulled away. "Well..." The smaller man smirked. "It worked, didn't it?"  
Slipping his hand down, Snake caressed Falcon's skin, tracing the lines of his muscular body.

Falcon leaned in further, nuzzling his face against Snake's, gently kissing at the base of his jaw, moving his lips along his neck, occasionally parting his lips and gently nipping at his flesh with his teeth. Soon his inhibitions dropped, as he heard Snake moan deeply, he answered with a deep growl of his own, shifting his positon, swinging his leg across and rolling over so that he rested above Snake, squatting on his partner's legs. Admittedly he had been rather apprehensive about it at first, but as his desires got the best of him he had become greatly aroused.  
The larger man gently lowered himself atop his smaller partner, so as not to place his full weight upon him and began to grind against his crotch.  
Pinned beneath the weight of the larger man, Snake moaned with each pass Falcon s crotch made against his own. He could feel the pulse of his partner s erection pressed against him, stimulating him to his own arousal. Curling a hand around his partner s neck, Snake guided Falcon s mouth to his own, stifling their moans in a deep kiss, more frantic and intense than the one before.  
This time it was Falcon who pulled away, once again he returned his lips to Snake's neck, but this time he bit harder. With a deep rumbling in his throat, his teeth sank into Snake's shoulder as the smaller man gripped his own shoulders tightly, digging his fingers in with each of the bites.  
"Hn... Getting a little rough huh?" Snake whispered, a wicked smile on his face. "Oh, I like that..."  
Snake took a moment to appraise Falcon s form, tracing his hands back along the larger man s muscular body, caressing his fingers across the curves of his physique, finally coming to rest as he hooked his hands around Falcon's back. He leaned in, kissing along his partner's chest, his lips parting as he allowed his tongue to take over, licking across Falcon's flesh, swirling his tongue around the man's nipples, teasing against his flesh.  
Falcon gasped longingly, feeling his nerve endings shudder with every pass of Snake s tongue, his whole body awakening to his touch.  
Snake then moved his lips down to kiss at the flesh, locking his lips around the nipple, sucking passionately and gently nipping with his teeth. His actions becoming rhythmic, as the pressure in his mouth pulled at the nipple, Falcon gave a long sigh, revelling in the sensation.

Falcon didn't want to wait anymore, he was so aroused, so overwhelmed by passion and lust he couldn t stop himself. He was so turned on, so hard it was almost painful.  
Just the thought of waiting, the anticipation, it was driving him crazy. He arched his back, cradling Snake is his arms as he groaned with desire.  
Moving back up towards Falcon's head, Snake quickly moved in for another kiss, Falcon all to happy to answer as their lips locked together.  
Falcon reached to the back of Snake s head, taking hold of his bandana and pulling it away, loosening the brunette s hair so that it fell free. He then grabbed a handful of the hair and pulled him closer, kissing him more deeply.  
The kiss ended abruptly as Falcon quickly pulled away, leaving Snake looking a little confused. Falcon didn t give too much explanation, simple leaning in near to Snake s ear and emitting in a deep growl, Now "Finally..." Snake replied, his lips curling into a smirk. He shifted around moving his legs so that he sat atop Falcon's thighs.  
Are you ready? The larger man whispered, rising up to his knees.  
Snake nodded slowly, rising up and placing his hands on Falcon s shoulders for support as he brought his hands around to carry Snake s buttocks, lowering him down onto his shaft.  
Snake inhaled through clenched teeth, sighing as he slowly lowered himself down.  
Falcon gradually began his movements, deeply but slowly plunging into Snake, who gave a brief groan with each of his movements.  
Snake writhed beneath the larger man, reaching his arms up to the bedposts and taking a firm grip on them. He began to tense up again, panting and gasping as he tried to relax.  
Yelling out loudly he took deep breaths as slowly, he could feel himself resisting less, opening into it. His resistance dropped as Falcon moved vigorously, his cries slowly fading from pained screams into moans of pleasure. His body eased into the rhythm, succumbing to the rapturous sensations he was being bombarded with.  
Happy that Snake wasn t in too much pain, Falcon drove in more deeply, swinging his hips a little swifter, but still steady enough for his lover to withstand.  
Snake moaned in elation, caressing Falcon s powerful arms, trying to pull him down closer to him, their bodies stroking against each other, Falcon s stomach brushing teasingly against Snake s erection as he thrust into him. Snake pushed his hips, pressing himself to meet every one of Falcon s thrusts.

Writhing and wriggling with bliss, Snake took hold of Falcon s head, quietly sighing in his ear. Ohhh, f- fuck me... Fuck me h-hard. He began to arch his back, struggling to speak, he could hardly breathe. Falcon gave a wicked grin, purring mischievously as he quickened his pace, driving his full length deeply into Snake s body.  
Now, Falcon himself gave into deep, longing moans as the heat of Snake s body welcomed him, the muscles of the body tightening against him.  
"Oh god..." Snake wrapped his legs around Falcon s waist, better elevating himself, for his partner to move in. Ahhh! He yelped sharply, snapping upright quickly.  
Falcon paused, looking down into his eyes, concerned. Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Snake gasped, again almost unable to speak. No No I m ok. He gave a single, low groan as he lay back down. That s it He arched his back. That s it right there I see Falcon chuckled, swiftly returning to his task, concentrating of the spot he had found. With every throw of his hips, Snake s moans slowly elevated into loud cries as the sensations assaulting his body elevated him into euphoria.  
And so it continued for what seemed like an eternity. There was no way for either of them to tell how much time had passed, because for them time stood still. Nothing else mattered, nothing else even existed. They were locked together in each other s embrace. The only sounds were that of each others exhilarated moans.  
Snake couldn t hold on any longer, his breathing became frantic and shallow. Ngh Falcon... He twisted and writhed, trying to hold on to the last shred of control he had. Keep going. He reached back up to the bed posts, gripping hold of them tightly. Unwrapping his legs from around Falcon s waist, he pushed himself up, arching his back, his toes curling into the bedsheets.  
His body tensed up, all his muscles contracting, tightening against Falcon s efforts. That was it, he couldn t contain it any longer. As he hit his climax , all control was wrenched away from him as his body jerked wildly, taking on a life of it s own. With a long deep moan, Snake flailed with pleasure, One of Falcon's arms curling around him to hold him close.  
"Hang on..." Falcon gasped. "Almost there." Snake's movements finally pushed him over the edge to his own orgasm.  
Sighing together, they both slowly came to a stop, Falcon gently laying atop Snake.  
"Hrm..." Snake moaned, a small, weak smile on his face. "Good job you don't finish first at everything."  
"Oh." Falcon shook his head. "That... That was just bad." Humming pleasantly, Falcon pulled away, crawling up to the top of the bed and laying himself beside Snake, gazing into his eyes.  
"You sure you haven't done that before?" Snake mused.  
"Pretty sure, yeah."  
"Well..." Snake grinned, bringing his hands up behind hie head. "You weren't so bad, for your first."  
"Oh, I was fucking fantastic." Falcon replied with a laugh, the first real laugh Snake had ever heard from him.

"So, hey..."  
"Hm? What?"  
"Want to do it again?"  
"Give me a minute, will ya?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Snake rolled over, his eyes flickering as he was slowly roused from his sleep. Blinking, he looked over to the window, seeing the soft light filtering through into the room.  
'Morning, already?' He thought with a groan, pulling the bedsheets up over his head, attempting to get back to sleep.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to fall back into sleep before suddenly realising there was no weight upon the bed beside him.  
He sat up, tossing the sheets aside as he looked over his shoulder. The bed wasn't particularly big, so he and Falcon had fought for space during their sleep for most of the night, but now the other man wasn't even there.

"Falcon?" He called, rubbing his eyes.  
'Great, ditched...' He thought. "Well, that's what I get for taking a chance, I should just-..."  
"Hey..."  
Snake suddenly stopped, whirling around to look towards the bathroom where Falcon leaned against the doorframe in his boxers. "Something wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing." Snake laughed, shaking his head at being so stupid. "It's not like you'd leave me in your own room."  
"Hmn..." Falcon nodded, staring idly out of the window as he, rather shamelessly, scratched himself. "I could use some breakfast." He yawned, crossing the room to where he had left his clothes the previous night.  
"Excuse me?" Snake rolled over, turning to watch as the larger man crossed the room.  
"Oh right, sorry. Good morning." Falcon gave a weak smile, his expression barely changing.  
"Is that it?"  
"Well, what do you mean?" Falcon shrugged, picking up his clothes. "I didn't take you for the kind of guy to make small talk."  
"Small talk?" Snake frowned, looking taken aback. "We just had sex..."  
"Several times." Falcon responded, rather nonchalant.  
"And that's it? You're just blowing it off?"  
"We already did that too." Falcon smirked, chuckling to himself.  
"Falcon!" Snake snarled angrily. "Are you even taking this seriously?"

The larger man stopped, turning around to face Snake. "What are you so angry about?" He seemed genuinely confused as to what he was doing wrong.  
"Forget it." Snake shook his head. "You're obviously not getting this."  
"I'm sorry..." Falcon shrugged.  
"No you're not."  
"You're right... I'm not." He gave a thin smile towards Snake as he sat down upon the edge of the bed. "But I'm sorry, that I'm not sorry... If that makes sense."  
"What is with you?" Snake couldn't help but laugh, mostly from disbelief.  
"I don't feel anything for you, Snake... And, I know that I should, after what happened." The larger man seemed to sink as he rested his elbows on his legs. "It makes you feel like less of a person, not being able to love, or to hate, or empathise." He cast a sidewise glace towards Snake. "I can't even understand why your upset because of it."  
Snake scowled, crossing his arms. For a while he just fell silent, staring at Falcon's broad back as he searched for the words to proceed.

"I told you I'd hurt you." Falcon finally broke the silence.  
"I guess I just, expected more." Snake shrugged.  
"I don't know what to say." The larger man turned around fully, facing Snake head on. "I don't think you can truly understand just how lonely it is to not be able to connect with people." Snake inhaled, preparing to reply, but was interrupted as Falcon continued. "Yeah I know, you're not really able to get close to people because of what you do. But you can still feel it..." He brought a hand to his chest, resting atop his heart. "But here I am, at this tournament. Surrounded by people who hold parties and festivals. Who form friendships and relationships, and I don't feel a single thing for any one of them."  
"Is that why you always act like such an ass?" Snake asked warmly, succeding in getting a smile to cross Falcon's face.  
"What's your excuse?" He replied with a grin.  
"Hey!"  
"We're not so different you and me. Strong personalities, independant... Liiiittle bit arrogant."  
"Well, at least I have emotions." Snake's tone was a little more snarky.  
"Alright. You want to know where you stand? This was a casual thing. A one-off, nothing more." Falcon replied sternly. "I thought maybe, I wouldn't feel so alone if I actually had someone else with me for once. I've spent most of my life alone... But sometimes I need more than my own company."  
"Especially at night, right?" Snake nodded knowingly.  
"Hmm..."

"So, that's it, huh?" The smaller man looked up at Falcon, who seemed to be staring past him. "After this we just, go our seperate ways?"  
"Yeah... I know, sad to think that we wouldn't see each other again. You're the only other person I can remember getting close to." Another weak smile broke Falcon's blank expression.  
"Other person?" Snake questioned.  
"But we're jumping ahead." Falcon evaded the question. "There IS at least another month of this tournament left, so it doesn't JUST have to be one night."  
"Hmn..." Snake nodded.  
"So... I guess that's it..." Falcon leaned back on the bed, searching Snake's face for some reaction. "What do you say?"  
"Hmm, I say..." A smirk crept across Snake's face, breaking into a wicked smile. "Why not wait an hour before rushing to breakfast?"  
"Heh..." Falcon smiled back, more warmly than usual. "Only an hour? Why so brief?"  
"Just shut up, and take off those boxers." 


	7. Finale

Snake knocked upon the door to Falcon's room. Even though several weeks had passed since their first meeting, Snake never did feel comfortable with the Captain's 'open door policy' regarding his visits, even if he did give him his own copy of the room key. It still felt far too much like a sneaking mission, walking into someone else's room unannounced.  
"Just come in, Snake!" Falcon called back, as he did every time. After all, other than his room service, Snake was the only other person who visited him, and he had a rather destinctive knock.  
Snake rolled his eyes at how predictable their routine had become. He had to admit, he was going to miss the Captain's little quirks when he was gone.  
"Ah, gotta love the traditions huh?" He laughed, entering the room and looking around, seeing a single suitcase left out on the bed.  
"Be with you in a second..." Falcon was looking in the mirror by the dresser, seeming to be looking at his eye.  
"Hey..." Snake smiled, walking up behind him. "Contacts?" He enquired. "Didn't take you for the vain type."  
"It's not that." Falcon blinked a few times, examining his left eye which now matched the right in colour. "In my normal, everyday life, I want to look just that. Normal, everyday. I don't need a dead eye making certain people suspicious."  
"Gotcha" Snake turned his attention to Falcon's room. Mostly empty to begin with, he wondered exactly what it was Falcon would be packing.

"So this is it huh? Tournament's over."  
"Yeah." Falcon rose from his seat, his subdued reaction didn't surprise Snake at all.  
"What exactly are you packing though? Other than outfits?" Snake enquired.  
"What do you mean?" Falcon rose from his seat, crossing over to the wardrobe.  
"Well, I guess I never said anything before. It's just. Look at your room." He raised his hands, sweeping them across the room. "There's nothing here. No mementos or trinkets or, what have you."  
"I dunno..." Falcon shrugged. "I guess I just don't have too much I hold as sentimental. Although..." He folded one of his coloured outfits into his suitcase. "If I could, I'd totally have the Blue Falcon over in the corner there. That thing is the world to me."  
"Ya know..." Snake mused, watching Falcon unload his wardrobe into his case. "It's kinda funny how you seem to show more affection for a machine than you do other people."  
"What was that?" Falcon suddenly stopped, glaring at Snake.  
"Nothing..." Snake stifled a laugh, quickly looking for a way to change the subject. "Umm... What were you thinking with this?" He pulled out Falcon's now famous white and pink outfit.  
"Hey..." Falcon faked offense. "I'm comfortable with my sexuality." He balled up the outfit, throwing it into the suitcase.  
"Yeah..." Snake grinned, taking a moment to, as he had done many times before, appraise Falcon's form. "Real comfortable."  
"Look, if you want something to look at..." Falcon began digging around in his case, pulling out a small, leather-bound book. "Here." He handed it over to Snake, who regarded the book with a look of confusion.  
"What's this?" He asked, flipping open the popper clasp that held the covers together.  
"I wouldn't normally show this to anyone. It's my photo album." He shrugged. "You asked about mementos, well... Here they are."  
"You actually have one of these?" Snake laughed as he flipped the pages, sitting down upon the bed as he flicked though.  
"I found it, after I was released from the hospital. I decided to keep it with me, wherever I go. Just so that I could keep some record of my life. Of things that happened. So that, if I were ever to forget, I'd always have some proof that it was all real."  
Snake simply nodded. He hadn't expected Falcon so say something so heartfelt.  
It surprised him.

"Heh... You used to be as skinny as me, huh?" Snake laughed, flipping through the book.  
"Apparantly, yeah." Falcon searched a draw at the bottom of the wardrobe where he stashed a large sling bag. "It would have been before the accident though. I don't ever remember being so slim."  
"Ah... That would explain this, I guess." Snake smiled softly, turning the book so Falcon could see. A photograph of a man nearly identical to Falcon, but much, much heavier. Falcon smiled weakly, starting to pack his boots into the bag.  
"It took me a long time to recover. Especially as I turned to a few outside sources to help me get by."  
"Well, whatever gets you through the day, right?"  
"I didn't handle the depression well. So you know how it is, you numb yourself." He fastened together another pair of boots, placing them in the bag. "So I took, more painkillers that I really should have. I drank, I ate... A lot." He chuckled softly. "As you can tell..."  
Snake nodded, flipping another page. "You seemed to recover quite well though."  
"Yeah well... You can get past it but... You never really get over it." Falcon nodded. "It's on a hair trigger really. Once you're addicted to something, the hooks are always waiting to drag you back in at your first moment of weakness."  
"Don't I know it?" Snake grumbled, knowing all too well exactly what Falcon was talking about. "Who's the girl?" Changing the subject, he presented the book again, showing a picture of an even heavier looking Falcon, beside a slim, young woman, a warm smile upon her face.  
"From what she tells me... She was my girlfriend." Falcon reaches out to take the book.  
"Oh... That must be hard." Snake hands the book over, watching Falcon's face carefully.  
"I'm surprised she stuck with me as long as she did. I was so horrible to her." He smiled fondly, it was probably the closest thing to a loving expression that had crossed his face. "I'm sure she still loves me... But I don't feel anything for her."  
"I wouldn't say that." Snake smiled. He had to admit, it was somewhat heartwarming that Falcon did indeed have a loving side. Even if he himself didn't notice it.  
"What do you mean?" Falcon handed the book back.  
"Just, give it time. People as loyal as that are hard to come by."

"You're smiling." Snake grinned as he watched Falcon zip up his bag.  
"What do you mean?"  
"In all these photos, since the crash, you've barely given a real smile." Snake leaned back onto Falcon's bed as he gazed at the other man. "Right now, you actually look happy."  
"Well... I guess it's been a while since I've had something to be happy about."  
"That couldn't be any more cheesy if it was read off a greetings card." Snake laughed, and for the first time Falcon joined him.  
"I haven't gotten so close to someone for a long time." Falcon dragged his bags towards the door before turning to face Snake. "I will miss you, you know?"  
"So... I actually made and impression on the unshakeable Captain Falcon?" Snake grinned, handing back Falcon's book. He rose up from the bed, making his way towards the door. The time was coming that they would have to part ways. "I gotta say, it'll be sad to say goodbye."  
"Hey..." Falcon grabbed Snake's hand as he reached for the door handle. "We don't have to say it yet." He turned Snake around, pinning him against the door.  
Snake smirked, knowing exactly what Falcon meant, and wasting no time he once again grabbed Falcon's scarf, pulling him into a kiss.

He moaned softly as Falcon's body pressed against him, his back flat against the wall. He knew this would be the last time the two of them would be able to share these moments, and so he dropped all resistance, allowing Falcon to take charge how he wanted.  
Falcon gripped Snake's hair with one hand, as the other ran down his body resting naturally, almost instinctively upon his backside, kneading his flesh with the rhythm of his circling tongue. He kissed deeply, drawing all he could from Snake's lips, like trying to sate some kind of hunger. It pained him to do so, but their time was so short, he reluctantly pulled away with a deep sigh.  
Snake smiled as Falcon pulled away, answering with a sigh of his own. "It was an honour to meet you, Captain." He grinned.  
"Please... Just call me Doug." Falcon laughed at Snake's expression. "Yeah, I know. Uninspiring name, huh?"  
"That makes two of us. The name 'Dave' doesn't really strike fear into people's hearts."  
"I guess that's something else we have in common." Falcon smiled, a slight sadness in his eyes as he reached past Snake, opening the door.  
Snake walked through the doorway, waiting on the other side as Falcon dragged his bags through. After the door was closed and looked, the two men stood looking at each other in a moment of silence.  
"Goodbye, Doug." Snake finally spoke, offering his hand to shake. Falcon shook his head with a smile, pushing past Snake's hand and embracing him in a hug.  
"Goodbye, Dave." He rested his head on Snake's shoulder, holding him in one final, tight hug, breathing in deeply before finally releasing.

Falcon picked up his bags and walked down the hallway, Snake following close behind. No more words were spoken.  
Neither one believed anything more needed to be said. 


End file.
